


First of Many

by valkysrie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Prompt: "Bellarke saying "I love you" for the first time.





	First of Many

               "You're hella cheating, Murphy. I can literally see you taking money from the bank and shoving it in your pockets." Jaspar exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Murphy. Bellamy smiled at his friends. Nights like these were his favorites. Just him, his friends, and a harsh game of monopoly. Bellamy and the crew did this almost every Sunday unless he had work. He looked around and sighed contently. Emori, Maya, and Harper were in the kitchen getting snacks together, Monty was sitting next to Jaspar, trying to help him take the money from Murphy, Wells and Raven were talking animatedly about some comic that was just released. Bellamy's smiled dropped a little at the absence of his sister, but he knew she was happy on her honeymoon with Lincoln. His smile grew impossibly large at the sight of Clarke in his lap, playing with their intertwined hands.

               "You know, after this game, I doubt Jaspar and Murphy are going to be friends," Clarke said, looking up at him with a smirk. He looked over at his two friends who were in the middle of a heated argument about why Murphy always got to be the iron. Bellamy chuckled at the sight. They really were idiots.

               "They fight like this every game. You'd think they'd be used to it by now. Murphy cheating, Jaspar screaming, and Monty, the peacekeeper." Bellamy rolled his eyes as Clarke laughed lightly. God, that laugh. He smiled fondly at her as she tucked one of her blonde curls behind her ear and smiled back at him. He was probably the luckiest man in the world, he thought.

               "Alright, guys! We have to start the game over because  _John_ over here decided to cheat, again!" Jaspar yelled, turning everyone's attention towards him. Groans of protest were heard throughout the room as Clarke and Bellamy laughed loudly at Murphy pouting on the couch. Emori sat next to him and kissed his cheek before turning towards their group of friends.

               "Why don't we play a game that John here won't cheat at?" Emori suggested. Everyone nodded and she continued. "How about truth or dare? I know it's a silly game, a ridiculous one too, but who am I kidding, we're all basically children." She laughed. 

               Everyone gathered around the center table in the living room. Raven, Wells, Harper, and Monty sat on the couch as the rest sat on the floor.

               "Alright who's first?" Monty called out, looking around at the group.

               "I'll go. Dare." Harper said cheerfully as Monty smirked.

               "I dare you to drink that entire bottle of Fireball," Monty said, sounding proud of his dare. Bellamy felt Clarke laugh under him and smiled lightly.

               Harper ended up drinking the whole bottle and then running to the bathroom to throw it up. That's how the night started. The night ended with Wells kissing Raven, Murphy practically naked, and Bellamy and Clarke making out for two minutes straight while their friends whistled and howled.

               "That was fun." Clarke laughed as she started cleaning up after everyone left. It was now 2 am and Bellamy was exhausted, wanting to just cuddle up with his beautiful girlfriend and call it a night.

               "I'm glad you came this time. I know you usually have to work Sunday's, but it was nice to have you here." Bellamy smiled, walking over to kiss Clarke on the forehead. 

               "Me too. I like being over here." She smiled, leaning up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. They both pulled back, a little breathless, and smiled widely at one another.

               "Clarke." Here goes nothing, Bellamy thought nervously. She nodded at him as to say "what"

               "You know me better than anyone, which is rare cause of how closed off I can be." She nodded as he continued. "I'm not very good at saying the things I feel and I know that's not fair to the people around me, but I can't help it. I get scared to get close to people. I get scared to say I love you because of how much that means. But, right now, I have never felt safer. I never feel as safe as I am with you. I love you, Clarke Griffin. I'm in love you." Bellamy finished, grinning at Clarke. Her eyes were wet with tears and she looked happier than Bellamy could ever remember her being.

               "Clarke?" Bellamy said, getting a little worried now that she was just standing there. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Finally, Clarke jumped on Bellamy, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pressing her lips to his passionately. They both smiled into the kiss widely, never having been happier than in this moment.

               "I love you so much, Bell." Clarke breathed, her voice hoarse and lips slightly swollen. Bellamy smiled at his Clarke. The first of many  _I love you's_.              

**Author's Note:**

> got carried away cause I really miss everyone lmao


End file.
